Talk:Shi Huang Di/@comment-37281457-20181220175145/@comment-31883571-20181226014908
Depends on who the enemy is. As we both know, Shi Huang Di and Sherlock are both crit units and belong to the same arts faction as well. I have tested both at solo battle and I must admit that they perform equally well for throwing dangerous amount of damage. To make things fair, I test them using Another Ending CE and here are what I discovered from my sessions them. 1. Shi Huang Di's NP charge can outrun Sherlock's crit-loaded fists, so he can start his NP faster, but still won't deal higher damage faster. (SHD 1 : 0 SH) 2. Shi Huang Di's constant attack bonus gained from abusing his NP doesn't worth a penny when the enemy chooses to spam their defensive skills (ranging from Def Up to Invincibility) while Sherlock can go significantly undisturbed like a real battle junkie with the same amount of NP spamming. Shi Huang Di can still win the battle, but has to be extra patient. (SHD 1 : 1 SH) 3. Sherlock can mitigate atk debuffing every time his 2nd skill activates, but won't be able to remove the already afflicted debuffs unlike Shi Huang Di who can remove his debuffs, heals the received damage, and sometimes makes his NP available at the next turn. Against this kind of enemy, Shi Huang Di outruns Sherlock easily. (SHD 2 : 1 SH) 4. If we are talking about developments in the long run for Rulers, we have to talk about their ability to survive against Berserkers with high attack power, Sherlock has the chance to survive if he activates his 3rd skill and raises his own NP gauge before receiving the attack, while Shi Huang Di has to use his NP to actually mitigate the damage which is comparably risky even with his 3k heal every 6 turn. Testing against Avengers might be interesting, but Avenger enemies are all annoyingly too insane to fight against so I'll pass for now. (SHD 2 : 2 SH) 5. Against enemies with ability to remove buffs, Sherlock has definite advantage with higher base attack and 12% arts performance bonus from his passive. That and he has his 1st skill which can seal enemy's NP and give him up to 20 stars for next turn's menace. Shi Huang Di is comparably powerless against this kind of enemy if his stun doesn't hit. (SHD 2 : 3 SH) 6. Against enemies which will activate a hidden skill everytime his gauge breaks, especially just like bosses from the recent christmas event, Shi Huang Di unexpectedly is in higher risk. While it's true that we have to gamble when using Sherlock, we can deploy his 2nd skill when we think his hits will crit and outrun the gauge. Even when we fail to outrun the gauge by the time we activate this skill, we still have another 2 turns to deal the breaking blow. Shi Huang Di has to depend on his debuff removal and there is no guarantee that the hidden skill our enemy use doesn't inflict skill seal to him. (SHD 2 : 4 SH) 7. Against enemies with a skill to pierce through invincibility, both has to depend on their HP and HP recovery for the long run. Despite that, we can say for sure that both of them are comparably crippled against this kind of enemies. Still, Shi Huang Di has higher chance to survive compared to Sherlock. We can't disregard the fact that Sherlock might be able to wipe the enemy before he himself is knocked out. With Shi Huang Di giving guarantee of better chance to survive and Sherlock's higher damage output, we can put the judgement of this scenario in pending. Based on this seven scenarios I tested them with, it's clear that Shi Huang Di has more trouble in the long run. As such, it is much more preferable for Shi Huang Di to work with Sherlock Holmes instead of competing with each other. Besides, Shi Huang Di can get at least another 50% extra crit damage if they stack their NP. I haven't tested them for working together in the same boat, though.